1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable oven, and more specifically to an oven for cooking steaks, teppanyakis, hotdogs, hamburgers, and other different foods, which facilitates its cleaning, oil collection, environmental protection and economic way of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
As physical life is enhanced, people pay more attentions to the quality of life and expect to adjust the fast pace of our life by having leisure activities. People nowadays often have leisure activities, and barbeque is considered as one of the most favorable activities, not only relaxes ourselves, but also allows us to taste delicious food.
However, a traditional barbeque activity requires lots of preparation for various barbeque tools such as a barbeque stand and charcoals, in addition to the preparation of food. Although these things are not difficult to get, yet different kinds of cooking require different equipments. Therefore, the whole barbeque activity may turn into a totally unhappy event if preparation is done properly, which not only ruins the mood of having fun, but also causes unnecessary arguments among friends.
Further, lots of garbage or waste oils are remained after a conventional barbeque activity is held, and such activity definitely causes pollutions to the environment after a period of time, and thus not complying with the requirements of environmental protection.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention designed a comprehensive stove that integrates various cooking utensils, and such stove must be simple-to-use, easy-to-carry, and also in compliance with the requirements of environmental protection, and finally invented a portable oven after conducing extensive researches and experiments.